


Panic

by Amaradesro



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaradesro/pseuds/Amaradesro
Summary: Hiccup must deal with the emotional damage caused by the red death.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Kudos: 53





	Panic

Calloused hands shake as they rest on dark scales. Hiccup’s chest expands and contracts rapidly, attempting to get air in. He can’t. Sweat runs down his neck and back; it’s too hot. He’s trying to stop, but he can’t.

Toothless curls around him, trying to protect him. The dragon’s wings cover Hiccup’s head, encasing him in darkness.

Calming darkness. Much better than searing white heat. The burning heat won’t leave his mind. Hiccup’s leg aches with the memory from just two weeks ago. He can’t stop waking up in a panic, drenched in sweat, reliving the moments he fell into the fire that granted him acceptance. Every time, he crawls over to Toothless, who slept with protective intent around Hiccup’s bed, and seeks comfort in the scales he had once called an enemy. The dragon’s deep breaths make his own slow down, and make the shaking subside.

Toothless is the only one who can help him with this. Hiccup wanted to go to his father, Stoick had experience with the aftermath of battles and wounds, but a voice inside his head stops him every time. Hiccup will not go to his father. Sure, they were on better grounds than before, but Stoick wouldn’t understand this. Even if he did, what could he say to his fifteen year old son who wakes him up to say, “I can’t sleep”? It wasn’t even that Hiccup couldn’t sleep, but the constant fear of falling asleep when you’re not afraid of the dark. He wasn’t afraid of the monsters in the dark, either, he was afraid of the monsters in his sleep. The ones that make him relive the Red Death again and again, night after night. Sure, the nightmares would fade with time, but it did nothing for him now. The only option he has is to curl up with Toothless and wait it out.

Toothless stirs, readjusting his wing to better surround Hiccup. Hiccup’s breathing evens out as he envisions himself soaring through the clouds. His body stops shaking. The room seems to return to a bearable temperature, and the thoughts that plague his mind begin to blur.

The nightmares would return again, but he would deal with them when it came. Now, his eyes close, his head rests on Toothless’ neck, and sleep threatens to take over. Hiccup lets it. The nightmares won’t come again tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually wrote this last December.   
> *shrugs*


End file.
